


Reunions

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: Greensleeves Universe [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Again, F/M, It's an inbetweener fic!, Kinda shakey on the relationships tag, Multi, Prolly gonna fail, attempt at slow build, but whateves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: When Bellatrix falls asleep after tucking her daughter into bed, the last thing she expected was for a wolf to come to her in her dreams.
A look into Bellatrix's torrid affair with Solas, both within the Fade, and without.
2nd attempt at slow build. Story takes place in 9:45 Dragon, a year after the Exalted Council.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to start up my next series (with the children in my Events timeline) but then I wanted to write about Solas and Bellatrix's relationship post-Inquisition. So, I may as well start with this!
> 
> This will be my second attempt at a slow build, but knowing me, it won't be that slow! Ah well.

Bellatrix sighed, brushing a lock of her black hair out of her face as Rhiannon finally fell asleep. It was hard to believe that the little girl that lay in a very big bed (by little girl standards) was even related to her, she had so much of her father in her. Were it not for Rhiannon's dark locks, the beauty marks on her forehead, under her eye, on her cheek, and on her chin, a mirror of the ones on her mother, there would truly be no way to know that she had any Trevelyan-Faire in her.

Walking out from behind the divider in the master suite, a fond glow settled over her as she laid eyes on her husband. Sebastian had been extremely patient, their first year of marriage. A patience that continued to surprise her. She'd underestimated the former Chantry brother.

"You look rather happy, dearest." He mused as she slipped into their bed. "Could it be that little Rhiannon has finally slipped into slumber?"

"Yes, she has." Bellatrix sighed, the corners of her lips lifting up as Sebastian pulled her towards him. "She's stubborn, like her father."

"More like her mother." He replied, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Don't give me that look, dearest. You know exactly how stubborn you are. You refused to let me go to Kirkwall."

"You tried to annex it!" She hissed, careful not to wake their daughter. "It's a wonder they let me through the gates. Even Varric was distrustful. You're an excellent diplomat, pet, but I'll be the one handling things with Kirkwall."

"Why? I can just as easily-"

"Because I'm the _Princess_ of Starkhaven, and the Viscount of Kirkwall refuses to do any trading with the _Prince_ of Starkhaven. Even you know he ignores your letters on purpose."

"I... may have had an inkling." A tiny groan echoes from behind the divider, and the pair freeze. When all is quiet, they relax.

"We'll continue in the morning. Now sleep, pet." She pressed a light kiss to her husband's lips, before rolling onto her side, and closing her eyes.

Ever since her discussion on dreamers with Solas, oh so long ago, she'd been making strides to recognize and control the Fade around her.

For Bellatrix, the Fade normally took on the appearance of her childhood home, a small but well-maintained home near the market, above his cobble shop. He wasn't very well known, but a good chunk of the middle class, and servants for the nobles went to him for their shoes. It was here that she had known peace, contentment, a simple life for a simple girl.

This time, however, the Fade took on the appearance of Skyhold, more specifically, the bottom of the Rotunda, where she spent most of her time with Solas. Solas himself was standing over his desk, studying one of the magical shards. How many days had she spent, just watching him, until he noticed her gaze, and she had to turn her attention to back to one of the many books she'd have open in her lap.

Looking down, she observed the book in her lap, the letters nothing more than squiggly lines on the pages. A sure sign of being in the Fade, she remembered Lydia telling her. _Can't read books in the Fade,_ the Senior Enchanter would tell her students. _Not that you should try, anyway._

"Good book?" She hears him ask, a question he'd ask countless times before. She would normally nod, and go into an analysis of a character she found fascinating. A week after she finished it, it would sit on his desk (even though they had nothing to do with the Fade). Most of the time, they were books that Dorian threw over the railing.

"It is." She replied, daring to make eye contact. Even almost 3 years, he still took her breath away, made her heart gallop, her thoughts be all fuzzy and warm. 3 years later, and Bellatrix still loves Solas. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." Was his reply, which was... odd. He would never reply in such a lilting voice, so blase. He would state it, unshakable, a fact, not an emotion.

"You're not Solas." She said, standing up, frost covering her hands. "What are you?"

"No, I'm not." _It_ said, smirking. "But I could be. Wouldn't you be happier that way, always with your heart? With the man you love, not his replacement? Your desire for him never wavered... _ma vhenan_."

Hearing those words causing her heart to lurch, and a shiver runs down her back as the desire demon closes in, putting its hand on her cheek. She closes her eyes, trying to fight the tears threatening to spill.

"You poor thing." It whispered, its lips at her ear. "Such a raw deal, such an ache, a desire that never abates. You've fooled yourself for so long. Don't you want to stop all the lying? You're not happy, and you know you're not. You desire with every fiber of your being. Say yes, and you'll be with him again. Isn't that what you want? To be happy with him?"

That one word was there, right on the tip of her tongue. Then, she heard it. Low, but definitely barreling towards her.

A wolf howl.

The desire demon growled, whirling around, screaming, "She is mine!"

A sudden hole in the rotunda appeared, and from the blackness, a giant wolf appeared, it's blood-red eyes zeroed in on the desire demon, hackles raised, snarling. The desire demon's conviction seemed to dissolve, and it took off, the wolf bounding after it.

She fell to her knees, letting the tears fall, muffling her sobs, until something wet pushed against her cheek. Looking up, she froze under a blood-red gaze, though this time, it was softer, remorseful, even. It shrunk down to a manageable size, once again pushing it's snout into her cheek, making her grin.

Reaching a tentative hand out, she stroked it's fur, like silk under her touch.

"Thank you, Ser Wolf." She said, scratching the wolf behind it's ears. It sounded mad, but she felt such an overwhelming aura of peace and love coming from the wolf. "Perhaps you'll stay and guard me tonight?"

The wolf gave a soft huff in response, allowing her to use it for a pillow as she lay down.

The Fade drifted into a world of gray, but never had she felt so safe.


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really struggled with this one.
> 
> Because I feel the need to, here's a picture of the red and gold dress I have in mind for Bella: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e5/03/ea/e503ea257c12df9d5f1aa98cfe23602a.jpg
> 
> Also, Bella has a tumblr! http://bellafaire-bellafine.tumblr.com/

Two weeks later, and Bellatrix still wondered just who the wolf in her dream was. She wanted to say it was a spirit, but there was something so familiar about it's red eyes. It was like she had been reunited with someone important, but who?

She couldn't help but smile as Sebastian twirled their daughter around the perfectly polished ballroom floor, joy on their faces. Rhiannon's first birthday was coming up, and she insisted on grown-up party, rather than the small fete they had planned. Though only friends and family were invited, she knew that it would still be the talk of Starkhaven. The nobility adore gossip, since it's something that keeps them placated.

"Is Uncah Varric coming, Mama?" She hears Rhiannon ask, now standing before her mother.

"Of course, sweetling." Bellatrix answers. "He'll get an earful otherwise."

Rhiannon gives a big smile before toddling back over to her father. Bellatrix, out of habit, clasps the white jawbone that hung from her neck, the only white against the red and gold velvet dress she wore. Though she had initially put it away before her wedding day (much at Sebastian's insistence) the dream from two weeks ago had caused her to dig it out and wear it.

Rhiannon's yawn broke her out of her reverie, causing her and Sebastian to share amused smiles.

"Looks like someone's ready for her nap." Arielle, Rhiannon's nursemaid, cooed. "Sulahlena, would you help me put our young lady down for rest?"

"Just a couple twirls and you're ready for bed, _hallain_?" Sulahlena easily took Rhiannon from Sebastian's arms, before joining Arielle. "Coming, Arie."

As the pair left with Rhiannon, Bellatrix stood, joining her husband on the ballroom floor.

"You're still wearing it." He noted, taking the jawbone from her hand and lifting it up.

"Yes." She replied. "It still bothers you? Just why does it bother you? And please, don't give me some vague answer."

"Yes, it still bothers me." He furrowed his brows. "It feels like you're slipping further and further from reality, in a world I can't get to. It reminds me of the night I found you, on a frozen bridge. Does it not pain you to look at this?" He holds it in her face, and she feels the ice on her hands crackle.

"Maybe I don't want you to follow." She mutters, yanking the jawbone out of his hand with the cord. "Maybe it does pain me to see this jawbone when I put it on. All I know is that my dream and this jawbone are connected, I feel it in my bones. Is it too much to ask that you try and understand?"

"I am trying." He takes a step back, his eyes flitting to her hands momentarily. "I want to understand you, Bella. That's hard to do when any information I have on your paramour comes from Seralora."

As the day progressed, and she was taking the jawbone off after tucking Rhiannon in, she wondered just how to tell Sebastian. She paused a moment, after her hair (which now reached to her waist) had settled. The jawbone swung slightly as she let out a shaky breath. How long had she held it in her hands prior to her wedding, praying that Solas would come back? How long had she sat in one of the side rooms in Starkhaven's Chantry, hoping that he would interrupt the wedding, sweep her away? 

She forgot when she stopped praying, stopped hoping. Started living, even if it was just a half-life. It's what he would have wanted, for her to move on. But the dream, that wolf, made her consider starting up again. Made her wonder if he was ever haunted by visions of her in the 3 years they had been apart.

She laid it down gently before slipping into bed, Sebastian already asleep. Tomorrow, she would tell him tomorrow.

\---

The Wolf watches her in the Fade, in a rolling field filled with sweet pea and lavender, a scent he so often attached to her. Her hair is longer, loose and free, blowing about in the wind. Wisps float around her, dancing along with her to the birdsong in the air, a smile on her face.

She had not been expecting him, she had stated as much. Now, though, he knows she is safe, and happy. Age seems to have barely touched her, not in the way he expected. She smiles up to the sky, as if in that moment, she was truly at peace with the world.

"Tell me, Ser Wolf, do you speak?" She asks, curiosity in her pale blue eyes. The question takes him aback. He nods, but dares not speak. He would need to get the spell ready, to help disguise his voice. She'd recognize him otherwise.

"I do." He says, voice disguised to be deep and rumbling, like the gentle roll of thunder. Her eyes widen, and his heart swells. The smile on her lips only widens, wonder in her eyes, hands floating up to clutch at something around her neck.

His heart skips a beat when he recognizes the jawbone he gave her. Even after three years, she still had it.

"And where did you get that, _da fen_?" He gestures to the jawbone with his snout, a motion that often carried into his original form. She takes a moment to look at it, sadness over taking her momentarily.

"From... from someone I love."

"Someone you love? A suitor or husband of some kind then?"

"No. He... I don't know how to truly describe him. Or if my descriptions could do him justice. It would be far easier to show than tell."

"You can show me, if you wish. I assure you, I am no demon."

She nods then, walking over and sinking her pale fingers into his black fur. Then, the first of the images-her memories-hit him.

Their first meeting in Haven, outside Adan's apothecary shop. The first time they discussed her Spirit Blade, the utter surprise that he was knowledgeable about Knight-Enchanter training at all. Talking in the camp after Haven was attacked. Their discussion on dreamers in the Rotunda. Every time he asked about the books she read. The squeeze of her heart as she studied him, like a grand puzzle she was trying to put together. When she found out about her mother. The meandering conversations that went everywhere and nowhere all at once. The Arbor Wilds. The flower crown.

The bridge leading to Skyhold.

His heart ached, pulled together and broke apart. She managed to surprise him even now. There was truly no way to measure the depth of her love, describe it without cliches and stereotypes. Her love was as boundless as his.

"Do you understand, Ser Wolf?" She asks, as the memories fade. "These are things I know no one else could."

"I do, _da fen_." He replies. "Who are the others you speak of?"

"My husband, mostly." She answers honestly. "I am fond of him, but that's where it ends. And tomorrow, I need to find a way to explain to him just how much I love another man. In a way, I can't help but feel that you and my jawbone are connected, like I'm gearing up to meet him again."

"You believe so?"

"I know so. I feel it in my bones, I just know I'll meet him again. I don't know what I'll say, or do, but I know I'll see him again. Get some explanation as to why he left, why Purse refuses to speak his name, why everyone is dancing around the subject of him as it pertains to me."

He would have to tell her soon. He could see the ache on her fair face as she looked off in the distance. This was not a topic he could leave to the Lady Inquisitor after all. He owed his vhenan that much (mostly more, however).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the Wolf's POV, I have two songs I suggest you listen to while reading, possibly on loop.
> 
> The first is "Daydream Melody." The second is "Winter's Bloom." Both are by Adrian von Ziegler, and are SOOO GOOOD. The second song is mostly for when Bella is showing all her memories of her and Solas, from when they first met, to their raw goodbye. 
> 
> hallain - my little halla calf/my baby halla
> 
> da fen - little wolf. The Wolf switched it up, to keep Bella off his scent. 
> 
> Elvhen is obviously from Project Elvhen by FenxShiral.


	3. Discontinuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an announcement that I should make.

Hey guys, Kanra here.

 

So, I'm sure a lot of you are wondering  _"Where's Chapter 3???"_ And I'm sorry to say, but there will be no Chapter 3.

 

I have completely lost motivation to actually continue the Greensleeves universe. That's not to say I'll stop writing anything for Dragon Age, the entire series will own my ass until the day I die. I just no longer see myself continuing anything in the Greensleeves universe. It holds a special place in my heart, being the first long fanfic I've ever completed, and the first fanfic that I've ever made an entire little universe for. But it's time to say goodbye.

I will be writing another Dragon Age fanfic, and it will also have canon divergence. It's your typical 'Modern Girl in Thedas', but with my own embellishments. I don't want to give away too much seeing as nothing is really set in stone, but I can give you a summary and tell you the names of a major and minor character.

* * *

 

**SUMMARY**

_ Your typical modern girl in Thedas fic, I suppose? Except she’s in Lothering. And it’s been about 4 years after the Blight. Did I mention she’s in Lothering? _

* * *

Now that that's out the way, the MC of the story's name is Delilah Buck. She works at a local gas station, while also doing reenactments of a reconstructed 18th century town. Some of the Modern Girl fics I read were always big on the girl not having any clue as to how to do much of anything in Thedas - which is understandable, since I know I would last a damn day in Thedas myself - but I thought it would be interesting for the MC to have a small advantage going for her.

A minor character I'm introducing is a new Grey Warden, Valothra Surana. She romanced Alistair, but didn't harden his poor lil heart, so ended up getting dumped. It takes a while for her to accept that wound.

So yeah, be on the lookout for that. I might post the essential set up, but I'd rather have the first chapter finished before posting. 

 

 

 


End file.
